


Never Have I Ever

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Team Voltron plays never have I ever, and Lance gets a surprising response to what he's never done.





	Never Have I Ever

For the first time in a very long time, the Paladins had a break. No Galra ships trying to attack, no distress beacons that they needed to go to. Down time was very rare, and the five Paladins were ready to take advantage.

“I think we should all do some sort of bonding activity,” Lance said, as the seven of them sat down in the lounge.

“Like what?” Allura asked. Lance flashed her a roguish grin.

“How about spin the bottle?”

“NO,” everyone said, except for Allura and Coran.

“What uh, what is this...'spin the bottle?'” Coran asked curiously.

“Well, you have a bottle and you spin it. And whoever it points to, you have to kiss.”

“Ugh, no,” Allura said, crossing her arms. “I don't want to do that.”

“What, are none of us good enough to kiss?” Lance said defensively.

“Shiro and I are too old to be kissing any of you,” Coran piped up. “Say for instance, my spin landed on Pidge. That would be very inappropriate.”

“Yeah alright,” Lance said, disappointed. “Well what about Never Have I Ever?”

“Is that also a kissing game?” Allura said, worried.

“No.” Everyone turned their heads to look at Keith, who blushed. “It's a party game. Basically, you hold your hands up, and say “Never have I ever...” and then fill in something you've never done. If someone else has done it, they put a finger down. If you put all your fingers down, you're out.”

“Oh well that sounds like fun!” Coran said. “Let's do that!”

“Keep it clean Lance,” Shiro said, putting up his hands. Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

“I'll keep it PG-13.”

“I'll start!” Pidge said. “Never have I ever been on a date.”

Everyone put a finger down, and Pidge pouted. “Really? I'm the only one?”

“Who decided to go on a date with you?” Lance said to Keith. Keith's eyes narrowed.

“None of your business.”

“Well I don't see why anyone would--”

“Cut it out, it's my turn!” Hunk said, annoyed. “Never have I ever flown the green lion.”

“Hey that's not fair!” Pidge said

“I get to say whatever I want,” Hunk said with a smile. “Put that finger down.”

Pidge grumbled and put her finger down. “Who's turn is it now?”

Shiro went, and then Keith, and then it was Lance's turn. Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing it was going to be something risque.

“Never have I ever kissed a guy.”

At first, nobody did anything. Then, Allura and Keith put a finger down. 

“Wait, _Keith?_ You've kissed a guy?” Lance said incredulously.

“Shut up!” Keith said angrily. “So has Allura!”

“Yeah but she's a girl!”

“Some people are gay, Lance,” Hunk said, rolling his eyes. “It's not a big deal.

“You're gay?”

“I'm done playing this game!” Keith said, practically jumping off the couch. “Goodbye!” He stormed out the lounge, heading towards his room. 

_Stupid game_  
_Stupid Lance. Who gives a shit if I'm gay?_  
_What's his problem?_

Keith pounded on the button to open his door and rushed over to his bed, flopping on top of it. Why did Lance have to ask that question? 

_Why didn't I just lie?_  
_Why did I have to tell the truth?_

Keith was so lost in his own negative thoughts that he barely registered that there was a soft knocking on his door.

“What is it?” he said loudly.

“Can we talk?” It was Lance.

“Fuck off.”

“Keith, please?”

Keith groaned and stood up. He crossed the room and opened his door. “What?” he said aggressively.

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry,” Lance said heavily. “I...I didn't mean to make you mad.”

“Well you did,” Keith said, folding his arms across his chest. “Why'd you have to make such a big deal about it?”

“I don't know,” Lance said miserably. “I wasn't thinking! It just...came out.”

“You don't have to say every thought that comes into your head,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

There was a small silence between them, and finally Keith broke it. “Did you think it would be funny?”

“I...that's...part of it.”

“So being gay is funny.”

“No!” Lance said, horrified. “That's not...I didn't mean--!”

“So if you don't think being gay is funny, why'd you ask it?”

“I wanted to know if any of the guys had kissed a guy before!” Lance said, eyes squeezing shut. Keith blinked.

“What? Why?”

“Because...because...” Lance trailed off, and looked up at him shyly.

Keith studied him for a moment, and then grabbed a handful of Lance's shirt, pulling him into a lip bruising kiss. He went to pull away, to ask Lance if that was what he had wanted, but Lance followed him, returning the kiss enthusiastically. Keith walked backwards into his room, returning the kisses. They were sloppy, messy, and Keith could tell that Lance had only done this a couple of times. Finally, Keith broke the kiss, but instead of pulling away, he tilted Lance's head up, and began kissing and nipping at his neck.

“Don't...don't leave...marks...” Lance moaned out. Keith's eyes went wide. Shit. Of course he couldn't leave marks! Questions would be asked, especially since the group was probably waiting for Lance to come back.

“Are you guys still playing the game?” Keith asked, lightly brushing his lips along the side of Lance's neck.

“Y-yeah...Allura made me...she made me come and...”

“And what?” Keith asked pressing up against Lance. He began to grind his hips against Lance, getting a pornographic moan in response.

“And...and...t-talk to...no Keith you need to sto _aaaaah!_ ”

“What's wrong?” Keith said. He looked down and suppressed a laugh as he realized what had happened. “Are you serious? Did you really just cum in your pants?”

“NO.” Lance said, pushing Keith away. “Okay, fine...yeah. I did.”

“Oh my god, what are you, 12?”  
“  
Shut up!” Lance said, frustrated. “I...I've never...just...shut up! I need to go to the bathroom.”

Keith pulled Lance in for another kiss. “Maybe next time, you can do it to me.”


End file.
